<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The two kids who's life revolv around sex by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158809">The two kids who's life revolv around sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd'>SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>baku no hero academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku - Freeform, Face-Fucking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bakugou and midoriya's life revolv around sex since they're always around each others parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku Midoriya Inko/Midoriya Izuku's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The two kids who's life revolv around sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey gods i decided to make another fan-fic on the same day i posted my first fan-fic hope you like this one more than my first fic if you get what i mean heh heh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day the two met: WAAAAAAAAaaaaaAa!!!!  Mitsuki was pissed she can't believe she gave birth to her clone but it was a boy bakugou m [cause i don't know how to spell his name]: honey hes so cut- why is he mad already ah ah i know what name you know since he has a temper like youu! we should name him katsuki its like your name but with kat”  Mitsuki: thats a good name yeah lets nam- wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A TEMPER!!  m: heh sorry  mitsuki: yeah right anyway i want my clone back  Docter: ok do you know what the name will be m and mitsuki: mm-hmm! Docter:ok have a great rest  of your day! when mitsuki got home wich was a 2 hour drive she then phone called inko  inko ofc picked up the phone with a happy tone as always Mitsuki on the phone: hey inko i just gave birth do you know what baby food babys like   Inko on the phone: eeee you just gave birth!!well babys fav baby food is apple and banana [true] and whats you babys name!”  mitsuki:well we named him katsuki because hes almost my clone  inko: ok thats nice [8 years later katsuki is 8 izuku is 8] deku: ah~ new morning new day... *remembers* ahhhhhh! its katsuki's weekend! i have to get ready!  inko:hon don't be to loud the neighborhood is still sleeping  deku:sorry mama!  after deku got ready or should i say got dressed  deku: mommy mommy do i have to walk to the park myself and pick up bakugou!!”  inko: yes hon  deku yay   inko's mind: dirty slut  inko: opp almost cut my finger stop zoning out inko”   after deku picked up katsuki and bought him to his house for a sleep over   deku: yah ofc i got the almight limited edition action figer wanna check it out  katsuki: DUH ofc i wanna see it my mom was being a bitch”  deku: mama im home huh? wheres dad mama  inko: oh your father is visting has family   deku: oh ok mama, come on kachhan  katsuki: ok  when they went up the stairs to get to dekus all all green bed katsuki: ok we're good now right  deku: yup we just need to till midnight  after countless time of chating playing video games it then hit 12:00 they got on dekus bed deku wait while bakugou got in a comfortable position then bakugou took his pants off deku then got under the blanket to reach katsuki's dick he then started to suck katsuki's cock like the slut he was bakugou maoning knowing inko couldn't hear over her our maoning from a other guy katsuki grabed the back of dekus head deku knew what this mean't see he then took as much dick he could take  as soon as katsuki cummed  deku took some as lube and swallowed the rest deku then took his own pants off and then got on top of katsukis dick and started to ride katsuki until he cummed inside of him after that was down they started kissing and stop and went to sleep</p><p> </p><p>So this is the end of this chapter<br/>
Bye my gods oh and this isn't finished i still have 5 more chapters to do</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay its over so this isn't fully done yet i got sleep half way when making this so don't blame me for getting my invitation so late i waited a whole 3 months to get my account and today i just got it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>